Stargate The Return of RA
by anubis64
Summary: SG1 are faced by the horrfing turth and save the galexy again R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Stargate or ant thing to do with it

**Chapter 1**

It had been a great mission Jack thought as he sat in the SGC reminiscing about an old mission. Ra had been the supreme system lord of the Goa'uld, a race of parasites that use humans as hosts. Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had been on the original mission to Abydose where Ra was in control. After destroying Ra's ship and killing him in the process, Daniel stayed on Abydose to marry Sha'ra when Jack told General Hammond he was dead. Ra's death shock the balance of powder between the system lords but he was not gone forever.

It had been a quiet afternoon in the SGC after the mornings briefing on P365-958.

"Sam I still don't get this Stargate idea" shouted Jack

"Sir I think we should gust give up"

"But I ne… what the hell"

Suddenly the Stargate began to dial in

"We can't close the iris." Guards flooded into the gate room ready to fire. "Chevron eight locked!" said the technician.

"It's the Asguard" Explained Jack, and just as he said it Thor walked through the Stargate. Thor was an Asguard, a race of aliens against the Goa'uld.

"Thor how are you doing?" joked Jack.

"You are in grave danger O'Neill."

"What System Lord have we pissed off now?"

"It's not a system Lord but was. Said Thor

"Well Seth is the only one we know of or knew of."

"Not Seth, Ra"

"Ra!" shouted Sam "He's dead."

"He is not; he has been massing an army of 50 ships and is coming for you." Explained Thor

Daniel Jackson had heard none of this as he had destroyed the alarms in his room; SG11 had brought back an amazing artefact back from P666-952.

"Still looking at that rock?" laughed Jack

"Its not a rock it's an important archaeological find, see" explained Daniel

"All I see is an old, broken piece of rock!"

"It has the eye of Ra carved onto it" said Teal'c

"Well isn't he the topic of the day" Jack joked

"What do you mean?"

"Well Daniel it seems Ra is alive and has a little grudge with us so Thor told me"

"Oh did I miss Thor again …I mean Ra! He's Alive" shouted Daniel

Teal'c's and Daniels faces both went white; suddenly Teal'c got up and left for the gate room.

"What's up with him?" asked Jack.

Teal'c had not gone far; he had gone to the Stargate and was deep in thought.

"Teal'c what's wrong?" asked Sam

"Are you sure Ra is dead?" Asked Teal'c

"Yes we are, the Asguard don't lie and that rock Daniel found is only 6 years old" answered Sam

Later on in the Briefing room SG1 got a very strange mission.

"P2z5-524 is your next destination" explained General Hammond

"Err sir why are we going there? It's a ball of sand…sir" said Jack

"This is the thought new base of the Tok'ra, in short we need there help" replied General Hammond. After hearing the word Tok'ra jack immediately thought 'not more snake heads', which in tern conjured up the memory of Jacob giving him a lecher on the difference between the Tok'ra, a snake and the Goa'uld.

"Sir I suggest that we don't go to P2x5-524 but instead send a message to them telling them to come here" suggested Daniel

" Well we do always seem to be bad news to them" said Jack

" Well than SG1 you are dismissed"

At 1600 Jacob Carter and to Sam's delight Martouf came through the Stargate to be greeted by armed guard's. As Sam called the stand down the Stargate suddenly started dialling in, as the Iris closed Jacob and Martouf were guided to the briefing room.

"Jacob it's so nice to see you" Said the General

"Same to you Gorge"

Than his head dropped as Selmak took over

"Now why have you called us at this very stress full time"

"Stress full time why?" asked Daniel

"We believe there may be a Goa'uld spy in the Tok'ra ranks but that is not the reason you have called?" explained Selmak

"No it is not …we have some very bad news, we have been informed form Thor of the Asguard that Ra is not dead and" General Hammond was stopped by the amount of shouting from the Tok'ra

"Ra!" shouted both Selmak and Lantash , but continued further in Goa'uld

"Err translation please" shouted Jack over all the gibberish as Jack called it

"This is imposable Ra is dead is a sacred day within the Tok'ra this is not real!" shouted Selmak storming out of the briefing room and with Martouf in his wake

"Dial the coordinates for the planet of where we came" ordered Selmak before blazing down into the gate room. Meanwhile Martouf was still in the briefing room.

"I am sorry it is gust that Selmak fought against Ra and was the most happy one when we herd of his death, we hope we will see you soon…Samantha" said Martouf as he departed the briefing room.

After the explosion of Selmak the hole of SG1 and General Hammond were transported onto a ship and into darkness. Suddenly the room was alight and four Asguard were around them on high chairs. One was Thor two of them they dident now and the third was Freya, Thor's mentor.

"you have been brought before the high council of Asguard to discus the Goa'uld Treat" spoke one of the Asguard

"The Tau'ri's involvement in this matter would have grave consequences in the future" said Thor

"The first attack on Ra and the destruction of Apohis's ships has placed the Tau'ri as the most dangerous threat to the Goa'uld" explained Freya

"May I say something?" asked Jack

"You may" replied the Asguard

"If we don't do any thing we will be destroyed but if we do something we may defeat Ra"

The Asguard talked in there language for a while until finally

"The Council of Asguard has decided that the Tau'ri have the choice to choose there out come, the coordinates to Ra's position is here in this stone we hope you succeed" announced Thor.

Just as they arrived they had gone and they found they were back on Earth with the stone to Ra.

At 2000 Teal'c was asked to go an a near to impossible mission to

"Chulack I want you to go and find Bra'tack and others to help" asked General Hammond

"The people of Chulack will not help you General Hammond"

"The people of Chulack Worship Aphois an enemy of Ra why won't they fight?" said the General

"The people of Chulack will fight if they are threatened but will not get into a battle with a Goa'uld they have no reason to fight" answered Teal'c.

General Hammond suddenly burst out of Teal'c quarters as if he was a bomb and ready to blow.

"Well you pissed him of good , hears a hint don't annoy him he has a short fuse" asked Jack

"I do not understand General Hammond dose not have a fuse, dose he?" wounded Teal'c

"My god, Teal'c it's a phrase meaning he has a bad temper when pissed off, ok" said jack as he walked away head in his hands. After Jacks total melt down over Teal'c's lack of sense of humour, SG1and SG2 were called in to the infirmary for a full check up.

"Sir what is the point were not going to pull a sickie are we?" asked Jack

"No colonel but I want all of SG1 and SG2 fully ready for what's ahead" replied

Before there was a live debate of the check up an alarm sounded

"In coming traveller" it repeated many times Read lights were flashing all around there were giant thuds coming from the Gate room. By the time every one had got there the thuds had stopped, there was an eerie silence as the Worm Hole was still open and then with out any warning the Iris begat to glow red the temperature soared into the hundreds into the thousands

"The Iris is beginning to break up" echoed a voice

"That's impossible it's Titanium!" Shouted Sam

"Look there are holes in the iris" said the technician

Suddenly the glowing stopped the temperature fell but the iris had holes big enough for a man to enter. The thuds began again but some Jaffa made it through, soon all the Jaffa were coming through.

Sir this is impossible" worried Sam

"Obviously not" replied Teal'c as he was running of to fight staff weapon in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Jaffa kept coming flooding all the Gate room until the Stargate disconnected but by than there were over 100 Jaffa in the SGC men were fighting everywhere but losing. While this was going on Daniel was worrying about where these Jaffa had come from, so far he had seen 12 with the symbol of Aphois, 9 with the symbol of Anubis, 5 with Seth and the rest had the eye of Ra on there head.

"Jack. Jack there you are these Jaffa are all different one is the leader of all of them….oh and" panted Daniel

"Very interesting but we have a big problem so if your not going to help get lost!" shouted Jack

As the battle continued the Stargate had started dialling in again .

"Holy hell not more snakes" shouted Jack

But there snakes were here to help us. The Tok'ra had arrived from the call of Daniel.

"Good to see you Jacob" said Jack

"Daniel Jackson called the second the Jaffa started coming through" answered Jacob

The extra help was gladly welcomed to force the Jaffa out but by than the SGC had taken much damage in the attack and many had died. The weapons were taken into storage, the armour was also in storage.

"Daniel how could this happen?" asked Jack

"Well I think it was Ra, which would explain the various symbols" explained Daniel

"I don't care about how it happened but could it happen again?" Wondered General Hammond

"Yes it could but with all respect I think we should go now to stop this from happening" answered Sam.

As the day passed General Hammond was not seen of the phone, he seemed to ask every one what he should do but not SG1.

"Hey he's coming out" said Jack

"SG1 the president has advised me to go now so you SG2 and SG3 will report to the Gate room at 0500 and be ready for the worst mission you have ever been on" ordered the General

So at 0500 SG1, SG2andSG3 reported to the Gate room.

"Hey Jack you recon we will be coming back?" asked Sergeant Murphy

"Course we will we killed him once we can kill him again" answered Jack but he really thought 'I hope I'm right'

As they arrived they were greeted by six staff weapons at there heads.

"Howdy were just passing through" said Jack

"Shut up human!" said a serpent guard who's voice was vaguely familiar

"Bratack is it you" asked Teal'c

"You now my voice" as the helmet shot down "Old friend" said Bra tack

"Teal'c why have you come?" he asked

"Ra is planning to launch an attack on Earth we are here to stop him" answered Teal'c

Bratack looked close to laughing at this suggestion.

"You are here to stop Ra , 12 humans with primitive weapons you would die before you got a within half a mile of Ra" laughed Bratack soon followed by the other rebel Jaffa.

Hey we can pull are right with" Jack was cut of mid sentence by two Death gliders swooping out of the sky and started firing upon them, as they came around for another sweep Bratack and the other Jaffa turned around and destroyed the two Death gliders in six shots.

"Bratack I think your career is over" said Jack

Bratack just smiled and ran off with the Jaffa.

"Here's the plan we use the woods for camouflage and using our primitive weapons we take out as many guards as we can before advancing….ok" explained Jack

As they set of there was a sudden rumble in the sky, it was a Goa'uld pyramid ship landing over the Stargate only meters from were SG1 were

"We should move" said Teal'c

"You think" answered jack

Suddenly there was gun shots and staff weapons firing all over, much as SG1 wanted to help there location did not help. If they moved there were dean from the Jaffa and if not from them from the guard tower.

"Sir we must go and help them" said a young man who had stayed with SG1

"We can't if we do we will die" said Daniel who was closest to him

As the shots continued the young man suddenly got up and ran towards the shooting, zap a shot from a staff weapon hit him in the back killing him instantly.

As if the shot had been a homing beacon Jaffa surrounded SG1 blocking all of there escape rotes but where was Daniel?

"Tau'ri kre Ra will be pleased when his son brings him the soldiers of the Tau'ri" said Heru'er.

The team was in big trouble they had just been captured by Ra's son and were locked up an his ship

"Hey look its Bra'tack" whispered Jack

"You foolish human you are the dumbest race in the universe" shouted Bra'tack

"Hey not" bang "My nose haven't we been here before us locked up you the Guard…blood" said Jack

"Can you not free us like you did before?" asked Teal'c

"No not this time Teal'c I am being kept under close watch" he answered as he left the room

So while they were sitting in the Goa'uld cell Jack had a wild Idea.

"Sir that's mad" said Sam

"Might work" wondered Jack

"Hey you snake boy, I'm hungry" said Jack

"And" answered the guard

"Where's my dame ice cream?….WHERE'S MY DAME ICE CREAM!" shouted Jack

"What is ice cream" said the guard.

"Come here and I'll tell you" thump, thud "Arrrr that snake was a tough one… on offence Teal'c" said Jack

"Non taken" responded Teal'c

Jack jabbed the staff weapon and destroyed the door.

"Come on quick before we are found" rushed Jack

This ship was almost the same as Apohis's but the walls had the symbol of Her'ure every 300 meters, they used the same technique as before and found themselves in the ships hanger but unlike before there were no Death gliders they were gone.

"Let us keep going there will be guards here soon" said Teal'c

"Let's go to get some guard's uniforms so we can blend in easier" suggested Jack.

"That would be wise" said Teal'c

SG1 continued on until a pack of 5 Jaffa came along and seizing the moment Teal'c spun around the corner and Zated all five. Two of them he even Zated after they were disintegrated.

"Teal'c, Teal'c deep breaths in…and out" joked jack

One of Teal's eyebrows raised flowed by its companion this usually means he is thinking about things but this time he looked extremely concerned. This was flowed by Teal'c lent on a wall in deep keel nor reem.

"Teal'c we should get moving" swoosh as the Hories helmet shot down "as you said guards come along every so often" ordered Jack

"As you wish" said Teal'c

They continued in the uniforms for a while until they got a glimpse of Her'ure at that moment Teal'c almost went mad it took both Sam and Jack to stop him from going after Her'ure and then he had a zat to his head to stop him.

"Jaffa kre" shouted Her'ure

"Oh crap, run" called Jack but as he looked around he saw Sam and Teal'c had already gone

Meanwhile back in the SGC General Hammond got so tried all other SG teams reporting back with wounds or reports of packs of Jaffa with the symbol of Ra on there head, that he had stopped sending through SG teams and had started only sending through MALP's or UAV's and most of them were destroyed the moment they got through the Stargate.

"Yes mister president I understand yes" finished the General

The conversation had not been a good one, the president had ordered that the Stargate was to be closed until SG1 and SG2 had returned, if they returned.

"Sir the MALP shows P3X-989 is free of Jaffa occupation, we could send" said Sergeant Stoker

"The President has ceased all Stargate activity until SG1and SG2 come home" cut in General Hammond.

As the SGC shutdown SG1, or what was left after Daniels disappearance, continued to try and find a way out of the Hat'ack A...K.A Pyramid ship with little luck.

"Well campers were back again" joked Jack

"O'Nell, there is one glider in the hanger but three of us, we must wait for another" explained Teal'c

"The hell we are" ansed Jack

As they ran to the Glider a Jaffa Turned and saw them running,

"Wach out" shouted Sam as the Jaffa shot a Zat missing Jack by an inch.

They ran into the glider and shot a blast that broke the Jaffa in two, now there were home free and were ready to leave but where was Daniel?

"What to do" joked Jack

"Well if we do an arival survey we may be able to find Daniel or SG2" said Sam

"How you doing Teal'c?" who was strapped to the wing, this made them go slowly

"It is most uncomftble O'Neill" shouted Teal'c but still in his calm voice

"You look like Astro Boy T" joked Jack


End file.
